Demon or not to demon
by Orne
Summary: i know the title sucks, just read it, it's pretty cool


In the attic, phoebe and cole are in the attic, accompanied by prue, piper and leo

phoebe and cole are in the attic, accompanied by prue, piper and leo.

Phoebe: r u sure u want to do this?

Cole: positive

Phoebe: this is a big step, u know?

Cole: yes, i don't care

Phoebe: are u sure that nothing can go wrong?

Cole: no

Prue: don't u think u should get a professional, what if something happens?

Piper: both of u could get hurt

Cole + phoebe: we know

Prue: maybe u should wait until you're sure of what you're doing

Phoebe: how can it go wrong, the spell is in the book, we have the supplies, theres nothing else

Leo: phoebe, this is dangerous, the spell tells u how to strip a demon of it's powers, not how to strip a half demon of its powers

Phoebe: those are just technicalities, i mean demon, half demon, whats the difference?

Leo: in magic, technicalities always count

Cole: maybe he's right

Phoebe: NO! I'm sorry, cole but we are doing this, i'm tired of u running all the time, i'm tired of not being able to spend one whole night with because its "not safe" aren't u?

Cole: yes, but maybe we should wait, there is this guy at this magic shop, he's supposed to be some sort of alquimist, he can probably do this better than anybody

Piper: why don't u just go there, you've got nothing to lose, just ask around

Leo: i'll find out some stuff if u like

Cole; please? Thank u

Phoebe; Cole!?!?!

Cole: i'm a coward, what do u want me to say?

Phoebe: ok, fine, whatever

Cole: i have…

Phoebe: to go!! Yeah, don't u always

Piper: phoebe!!!

Phoebe: i'm not apologising, i did nothing wrong, go, run from the dreaded source!!!

Cole: what the hell is the matter with u?

Phoebe: uhhhh, nothing, just leave (she storms out)

Prue: we don't know whats wrong with her, maybe she has her period, we'll talk to her

Cole: ok, i'll be back later, I… see ya'

(Cole leaves)

piper: lets go talk with phoebe

leo: thats my cue, bye all(leo orbs out just as piper and prue go talk to phoebe)

phoebe is sitting in her room with a magic book open, just as piper and prue come in

piper: phoebe? Would u mind explaining?

Prue: what happened?

Phoebe: nothing i'm just, confused i guess, this whole dating a demon thing is no walk in the park

Piper: nobody said it was, u knew what u were taking on, now u have to face the consequence

Phoebe: thats just it!!! All i've done is suffer and i try to pull away, but i love him too much, and i can't keep myself away from him

Prue: why don't we get out, lets go to p3. U can blow off some steam, have some drinks, dance a little

Phoebe: thats exactly what i need, tequila and rum

(they leave for p3)

cut to cole on a street, where there is a tiny magic shop, he goes in and finds an old man named edger, he's raggedy and very old, but seems very confidant

cole: hello edger

edger: hello cole, what can i do for u?

Cole: I need help, i need u to get balthazor out of me

Edger: r u certain? It could bring serious consequences

Cole: i'm sure, my relationship kind of depends on it

Edger: somebody can't do this from one day to the other

Cole: why?

Edger: this takes training, your human half has to be prepared, u have to make it strong and capable of losing something that you've had your whole life

Cole: how long does it take?

Edger: 6 months, maybe more, depends on the person

Cole: i can't wait that long

Edger: then there is nothing i can do for u friend

Cole: no, ok, just give me a day or two, i need to talk this out with my girlfriend, shes involved too

Edger: take your time, she must be something special

Cole: she is, she is

(cole leaves)

edger: u can come out, he's gone (a strong man comes in, he's very tall, dressed all in black, goes by the name of vorx)

vorx: so he's actually gonna do this, what a traitor, honestly, you'd think after 117 years of serving the source he'd go and do this, all for a girl

edger: she's probably amazing

vorx: no witch is worth all this, make sure it doesn't happen, take this (hand him a potion), put drop into the potion that will eliminate balthazor, i want his human side weak, when u take his demon half out, he won't survive, make him suffer, i want to see him in pain

(at p3, phoebe has more than her share of drinks, shes completely wasted, prue is dancing on the floor, piper is in the back with leo, neither have seen the state in which phoebe is in)

phoebe: one more, just one more, mucho rum, little coke!

Bartender: c'mon, phoebe, don't u think you've had enough

Phoebe: no Kyle, i haven't, my boyfriend's a prick, i have no job, i'm a total failure, i think i need one more

Kyle: fine, but i wasn't serving u!

Phoebe: ok, fine

Prue comes back from the dance floor

Prue: ready to go?

Phoebe: nope, i wanna keep on drinking

Prue: r u drunk?

Phoebe: NO!! I'm as undrunk as a person who's had 4 rum cokes and 5 shots of tequila can be. Was it 5 or 6? I don't recall

Prue: c'mon lets get u home, put some coffee in u, you r very drunk

No, i'm not drunk, the room just spins a little but im very non drunken (starts to laugh)

Piper comes to the bar

Prue: piper, phoebe is drunk

Phoebe: no, im not

Piper: lets get her home

Phoebe: i'm not going, (at that moment cole comes into the club and goes over to phoebe), well look, if it isn't my ill conceived boyfriend!!

Cole: what's wrong, is she drunk?

Piper: a bit

Phoebe: how many times do i have to tell u, I'M NOT DRUNK, in fact i've never been more sane in my life, i see things so clear now!! Piper, you're a bitch, u act like your the good, sweet little sister, but your just a bitch, prue, u disgust me, u haven't got laid in like a year, honestly, find yourself a poor dog to give u a happy, for crying out loud, leo is not here. But if he were, i'd tell him so many things, and last but not least, my demon boyfriend

Prue: phoebe, people are staring

Phoebe: let them stare, u my little sweetheart, i have so many bones to pick with u, practically a skeleton (laughs hysterically at the lame joke)a skeleton, get it? Anyway, i love u, but u destroyed my life, u shattered it, i wish i had a normal boyfriend, no demon, no nothing

Cole: phoebe don't say that, it's just, stop, alright, you've hurt us all enough

Phoebe: you telling me to stop hurting u!!!! U of all people, weren't u the one who tried to kill me??

Cole: that was a long time ago

Phoebe: that doesn't make it go away, u tried to kill us, u bastard, i pity u, you're always "i have to go, i can't put u in danger" one of these days i'd actually like for u to leave, how long would u survive without me?

Cole: (tears r pouring down his face) the same amount of time you'd last without me

Phoebe: yeah, well i'd, oh god, (she runs to the bathroom)

Piper: i'll go with her

Prue: cole, don't take it seriously, shes very drunk, she didn't mean anything of what she said

Cole: how do u know?

Prue: she loves u so much, she would never consciously hurt u, trust me, i know her

Cole: yeah, maybe, i have to go

Prue: where?

Cole: i don't know, i have some stuff to do, phoebe deserves a normal boyfriend, she's gonna get one(he leaves in a hurry)

Piper: a little help?? She passed out in the toilet

Prue: coming

They carry phoebe out of the club, and go home

At the magic shop

Cole comes through the door

Cole: Edger, lets start what do i have to do?

Edger: r u sure?

Cole: yes, now, i don't want any exercises, my human half can take it, i don't need any of this

Edger: u do, u can't just eliminate something like that, the consequences… it's not possible

Cole: i don't car about the consequences, just take him out of me

Edger: alright, but let me get the room ready(goes to the back, vorx is there)

Edger: he doesn't want to make his human side strong

Vorx: thats even better, it'll be easier, u just give him the potion, all of it it'll kill his human side bit by bit

Edger: i can't do that, he could die, all of him

Vorx: so? You're getting paid to do this, do it, or else

Edger: alright, alright

Vorx shimmers out

Edger: cole, u can come now

Cole: what do i have to do

Ok, u will be here al night, drink this (gives him the potion that vorx gave him), i'll be here, let me light these candles, take of your shirt

(he places candles in a star shape all around the room as cole takes his shirt off, lights them one by one, places a goat's head in the star)

edger: sit in the middle, as i say the words drink the potion slowly, (he draws some sort of symbol on his chest with a black chalk), now sit

(cole sits in the middle, acting nervous)

cole: is this gonna work?

Edger: yes

Cole: is this gonna make me human? Completely?

Edger: yes (lying) why do u want to be a human so bad?

Cole: i want phoebe to stop suffering, i can't stand to see her like this, she deserves a normal guy, and if i can give it to her, i will

Edger: oh, alright, (he starts to feel a bit of compassion and adds a little of his potion to the potion) vorx gave him) hold this in your hand (gives him a small marble, blue and shiny)

Cole: what is it?

Edger: it's an ogeid, your demon half will be in there,(he is also lying) when u want it back u just break it, it'll make belthazor back in your body

Cole: oh

Edger: lets start, (starts to chant in a foreign language)

Cole starts to feel dizzy, he starts sweating. It's hard for him to breathe, the room starts to feel stuffy and everything goes black

At the halliwell manor

Phoebe is asleep, piper and prue are standing in the doorway

Piper: when do u think she'll wake up?

Prue: soon, i mean she can't have that big of a hangover, did u get the aspirin?

Piper: yeah, i brought extra strength, she's gonna need it

Phoebe begins to wake up

Phoebe: oh, god, the pounding, make it stop

Piper: here, phoebs, we brought u aspirin

Phoebe: thank u, but u don't have to scream

Prue: (laughs at this, seeming as they haven't screamed once) how r u feeling?

Phoebe: like crap run over twice, i'm sorry i said what i said about u guys last night, i really didn't mean it, it was the booze talking

Piper: it's ok, we understand

Prue: but u shouldn't really be apologising to us

Phoebe: OH!!COLE!!! i totally forgot, i said so many things, oh i have to talk to him (gets up), he's probably so hurt and i didn't mean anything of that i said,ohh this is awful, i'm gonna go to his house, i'll be back later

Piper: we'll leave so u can get dressed

Prue: good luck!

At the magic shop

Cole is lying in the floor, the little blue marble is glowing amazingly bright, he wakes up

Cole: edger? Edger? (Turns into balthazor)no!! (turns into cole) what did u do to me??!?!!?

edger: I'm sorry cole, your a good guy but good guys don't last long in this world, in about a day you'll be all balthazor, no cole

cole: that wasn't the deal we had

(vorx shimmers in)

vorx: but it was the one we had

phoebe arrives at coles house, she knocks slightly and there is no answer, she lets herself in

phoebe: cole?? R u here? Cole?

She treads lightly over to his bedroom, the bed is perfectly made, nothing has been touched

Phoebe: cole??

Cole comes in to the bedroom

Cole: what r u doing here? Come to bitch some more?

Phoebe: cole, i'm sorry, don't… i'm so sorry, i didn't mean anything… i was drunk

Cole: drunk people never lie

Phoebe: thats not true, i was feeling terrible, i was… what happened to your hand?

Cole: nothing, i… hurt myself last night, ran into a wall, stupid me

Phoebe: u seem different, what did u do last night?

Cole: why would u care?

Phoebe: why are u being so mean?

Cole: i'm just returning what u did to me last night, wait…. No…. That wasn't me, I… PHOEBE, LEAVE, GET OUT!!!!!

Phoebe: oh god… what?

Cole grabs her by the shoulder and holds her tightly

Cole: leave, NOW!!! U can't be here, I'M GONNA KILL U!!!

Phoebe: oh, no, bel….?

Cole: u got that right baby!!! I'm back!! NO…. Wait, that wasn't me, he's not, he's taking over!!

Phoebe: cole?!?!?! COLE?!?!

Cole: phoebe (sobbing) help me! Please,(he buries his head in her neck, phoebe strokes his head gently)

Phoebe: it's ok, it's ok, i'm here, i won't leave

Cole (as belthazor): we don't need u witch!! (as cole) i need u! Don't leave me! The ogeid, edger, vorx, they tricked me! (as belthazor) go away, he'll be gone soon, all that'll be left will be me!!

Phoebe: NO!!! I know cole is in there, somewhere! Cole!! Come out, tell me what i have to do, i want to save u, i love!!

Cole(as cole): the magic shop, edger, he was with vorx (he's breathing heavily), they tricked me, the ogeid has my human me, the book, vorx, in my pants, the ogeid, i need u, i'm slipping!

Phoebe: no, don't cole, contain him, u can do it, please, for me, just long enough for me to get u to the manor

Cole(as cole): i'm getting weaker, i can't hold on much longer, half hour max

Phoebe: that'll do, lets go (he leans on her, she struggles with his weight, since he is obviously much bigger and stronger than her)

Cut to piper in the kitchen, the phone rings, she runs to answer it

Piper: hello?

Phoebe: piper. Hey. It's me, um i need u to look up vorx and ogeid in the book, ogeid is a little marble, and vorx is some guy, a demon guy

Piper: why?

Phoebe: i'll fill u in at the house, i'm almost there, call leo, we need him too, wheres prue?

Piper: she's at work, but she'll be home soon, i'll call her anyway, is it serious?

Phoebe: (looks over to cole who is passed out on the seat) yes, it is, meet me outside

Phoebe arrives at the house. Piper is on the front step, with leo, she pulls over in the driveway and steps out, she opens the co-pilot seat and cole almost falls but phoebe is able to catch him in her own girly way

Phoebe: help me!!

Piper: coming, coming

Leo: (he holds up Cole and eases him off phoebe who is smothered by him) what happened?

Phoebe: i don't know, he's weird, his human half is weak and belthazor is gonna take over his body and he's gonna die (tears start to fall down her face)

Piper: no he won't, calm down sweetie, we'll do something, we'll save him, we always do

They go into the house and up to phoebe's room and lie cole on the bed

Piper: what happened?

Prue comes running up the stairs

Prue: what happened? Why is cole…. Is he dead?

Phoebe: don't say that, i don't know what he did, he said something about the magic shop and a guy named edger. Did u find anything about vorx or ogeid?

Piper: i found out about vorx, he's supposed to be the sources right hand, and ogeid is an artefact, it's a little ball that holds a half demons half, if u want to eliminate your human side it goes in there and vice versa. 

Phoebe: he said it was in his pants (phoebe fumbles his pockets and finds it in one of them) shiny.

Leo: now what?

Phoebe: he said edger told him to break it, (she's about to throw it on the floor)

Leo: wait!! What if its a trap? Edger told him he was gonna get rid of his demon side, but he accentuated it, what if u break and his human half is gone forever

Piper: leo's right, maybe we should talk to edger

Prue: but which magic shop? There are a whole bunch in SF

Cole wakes up

Phoebe: cole? Baby?

Cole: i'm dying, phoebe, get edger, please he's gonna get me, keep him away, please!! (belthazor): hehehe, u think you're gonna save him? U live in a fantasy world don't u? There is nothing u can do, edger won't help, and u can't contain me, as soon as this wus dies i'm outta here

Phoebe: no, actually your not, (she hold out cuffs and ropes and starts to tie him up) leo, prue, hold him down, cole, i'm so sorry

Cole (as belthazor): hey, hey, what the hell do u think your doing? U can't do this to your sweet boy

Phoebe: i'm not doing it to my sweet boy, i'm doing it to belthazor (she finishes tying him up) prue, u come with m to the magic shop 

Prue" which one will we go to?

Phoebe: we'll look around, or we can ask Darryl to look him up

Leo: what about us?

Phoebe: u and piper stay here, in case anything happens piper can freeze him, i'm taking the ogeid, in case balthazor knows what to do with it, we'll be back soon (goes over to cole lying on the bed) cole? Cole? If u can here me, i'm gonna help u, i'm gonna do everything i can

Cole (as cole: i know u will (as belthazor) u don't stand a chance

Phoebe: c'mon prue lets go

(THEY LEAVE)

piper: i wonder what he did?

leo: he was probably really hurt, but phoebe didn't mean anything, of what she said, right?

Piper: no, of course not, she loves cole

At the police station

Darryl: hey girls, what do u need

Phoebe: we need info on a guy named edger, he works in a magic shop, we need to know which magic shop, i'm gonna go to the bathroom (she goes to the bathroom)

Darryl: what for? Do i want to know?

Prue: i don't Think so, it has to do with cole

Darryl: that D.A.?

Prue: he's phoebe's boyfriend

Darryl: that guy? I never trusted him

Prue: he's half demon, but he's alright, he's good now

Darryl: a de..? (phoebe comes back) i'm gonna run this up the in computer

Phoebe: what was that about?

Prue: he doesn't like cole

Phoebe: he hasn't given him a chance

Prue: i don' think he'll ever give him a chance, you know he's like our brother, he doesn't like any of the guys we date

Phoebe: he liked andy

Prue" that was different, andy was his best friend, i think that he highly qualified for liking

(darryl comes back)

darryl: here, the magic shop is a couple of minutes from here, here are the exact directions

phoebe: thanx darryl, your the best (hugs him)

darryl: ok, but be careful, no guy is worth ding for

phoebe: yeah, whatever, bye

(they leave)

at the manor

piper: he hasn't woken up in a long time, do u think he's..?

leo: no, no, he's just weak, he's trying to stay as cole, i guess that's taking up most of his energy

piper: poor guy, he must really love phoebe. I mean it would be easier to just give in

leo: it would, but maybe… (cole wakes up very startled and nervous)

cole: phoebe!?! Where is she? Piper get phoebe!! I want to.. did she leave me?

Piper: no, no, she went to get help, shes at that guys edgers place

Cole: NO!! Edger is with vorx, he's gonna kill her, call her, tell her not to go, she's in trouble, make her come back!!

Piper: what can vorx do to her

Cole: KILL HER! Tell her to (as belthazor) i hope he kills her!!! Get her out of our life for once and for all!! (as cole) NO: i don't want her out of my life i love her!!! (screams in pain and passes out)

Piper: wow, that was 

Leo: intense, why don't u call phoebe, tell her about vorx

Piper; she knows, she has a potion, vorx is one of the brotherhood, we made the potion again

Leo: oh , right, they're always from the brotherhood

In the car

Phoebe: is it this one?

Prue: no, it's called flourish and blots

Phoebe: that sounds familiar, isn't that name in a harry potter book?

Prue: i think so, i don't read those books, nor do i watch shows like buffy and the x-files

Phoebe: why?

Prue: they mock what happens in real life, i mean, please, do they once think that these things actually exist? no, they expose them on tv while real people like us are stuck fighting evil, real evil

Phoebe: lighten up prue, it's just tv

Prue: over there

(they park the car and go in the store)

phoebe: edger? Edger?

Prue: be careful

Edger: yes, how may i help u?

Phoebe: fix my boyfriend old man

Edger: u must be phoebe

Phoebe: how'd u know?

Edger: cole speaks very well of u, it's a pity cole will be gone in about an hour if he fights

Phoebe: why did u do this to him? (she backs him into a wall) fix him u perv!!

Edger: what's in it for me? How much?

Phoebe: u expect me to pay u for undoing something U did?!?!

Edger: nothing in life is for free little girl

Phoebe: fine, how much?

prue: phoebe, look out (prue sees vorx emerge from the back door, and tks him against a wall)

edger: don't kill him!

Phoebe: why? Why should i not vanquish his sorry ass?

Edger: honestly, i don't know how to reverse this spell, but vorx does

Phoebe: how do i get him to tell me?

Edger: thats up to u

Phoebe: (she punches him in the nose) now will u tell me?

Edger: it's gonna take a little more than a punch

Phoebe: u asked for it (kicks him in the shin and breaks his pinky finger)

Edger: (screams in pain) fine, ok, fine, in the back, the bluebottle it has a truth potion, make him drink it

Phoebe: thank u, c'mon prue

Edger: good luck saving him, he's a good guy, he loves u

Phoebe: i know, sorry about your finger

(they exit the store)

at the manor

piper: god, where r they?

Leo: they have taken a long time, u don't think that…

Piper: don't finish that sentence, they're probably stepping through that door as we speak

(the door slams shut)

piper: told u!

(phoebe and prue come through the door of her room carrying vorx)

piper: r u gonna keep on putting people in our house, demon?

Phoebe: he's knows the counter spell for what cole has

(they sit him on a chair and tie him up)

prue: should we pour the potion in his throat or wait till he wakes up?

Phoebe: when he wakes up he won't let us

Prue: ok, (pours it down his throat)

Piper: whats that for?

Prue: truth potion

Phoebe: make him wake up

Leo: how?

Phoebe: i don't know (hits him and he doesn't wake up) wake up!!! (punches him hard in the nose and he wakes up)

Piper: since when did u become so aggressive?

Phoebe: hey there

Vorx: you're getting nothing out of me witch!!!

Phoebe: u r so wrong.. tell me how to do the spell

Vorx: i have to do the spell, u witches won't be able, it needs demon power……… damn, did edger give u a truth potion?

Phoebe: (snickers) yep, now do it

Vorx: NO

Phoebe: do it (she punches him)

Vorx: no torture will ever get me to do the spell

Phoebe: really? (she kicks his face) now will u tell

vorx: you'll have to vanquish me

prue: hey, good idea

vorx: if u vanquish me no one will do the spell

prue: i didn't say i was gonna vanquish u, i just want to see what happens if a put a little drop on (she drops a bit on him and he screams in pain)

phoebe: how do we do it?

Vorx: (breathes heavily) i told u i have to do it

Phoebe: then do it!!! Or we'll pour a little more on u

Vorx: you'll still vanquish me afterwards (prue looks at him menacingly ) NO, fine i'll do it

Piper: maybe we'll spare u

Phoebe: will he still have balthazor in him?

Vorx: yes

Phoebe: can u get him out?

Vorx: no, only a very experienced guru can do that, not even an alchemist

Phoebe: ok, just do the spell

Vorx starts to chant in a strange language, a flash of light invades the room, they are all knocked out on the floor, phoebe looks up and sees cole opening his eyes and getting up groggy 

Cole: phoebe?? Vorx? What the hell r u doing here?

Vorx: i saved u cole

Phoebe: cole!!! (she hugs him tightly) thank god

Piper: what r u going to do with him

Prue: he knew we were gonna vanquish him anyway (prue throws the vanquish on him, he explodes in a fireball)

Cole: it's good to be back

Phoebe: it's good to have u back (she kisses him passionately)

Leo: well, we should leave u two alone, we can rent a movie!

Piper: what an enthusiast, lets go

(prue, piper and leo leave)

phoebe: c'mon, lets get u something to drink

cole: why don't u go, i can't walk well

phoebe: sure (phoebe treads down the stairs)

cole starts to look under the bed and finds a suitcase, starts putting shirts and clothes he has left in phoebes room over the time in it

phoebe comes back up

phoebe: i brought u a cookie

cole: thanx

phoebe: why do u have a suitcase?

Cole: I… I'm gonna… i'm gonna go

Phoebe: to your place?

Cole: not exactly

Phoebe: where? 

Cole: away

Phoebe: what? Away, where?

Cole: i heard vorx say about the guru, and i'm familiar with this guru across the country, so u know…

Phoebe: no, u don't know, how can u leave me, again?? Would u stop packing, (she grabs the clothes from him hysterically ) you're not going to leave me, not now, not after this!!! (she throws the clothes around the room angrily, cole grabs her by the shoulder and holds her, tears are running down her cheeks) You're getting back at me, for david aren't you!?!?!

Cole: it's gonna be ok, shh, it's only for a while, until belthazor goes away, i'm gonna be back

Phoebe: what if he never goes away? Will u come back?

Cole: u know i can't stay away from u (he looks at her passionately ) i just want to try this

Phoebe: how am i gonna be without u? I love u so much

Cole: and i love u, you'll be fine, i'll be back, i promise, this is just temporary 

Phoebe: (she hugs him) i don't want u to go! Why?

Cole: u deserve a normal boyfriend, not a demon, and every time i'm in danger you're dragged into it

Phoebe: i'm always in danger

Cole: but if i leave you'll be in less danger (he goes and grabs the suitcase) take this as a guarantee, i have you're suitcase, you're gonna need it

Phoebe: cole, u don't have to do this, i don't care if you're not whole human, just don't do this

Cole: i have to, (he hugs her an gives her a kiss on the forehead) be good 

Phoebe: cole?!?!

Cole: will u wait for me?

Phoebe: i…. My whole life

he runs to her and gives her a deep kiss and then turns away and leaves, he leaves phoebe standing alone in her room, with her face tear streaked, her eyes are red and all she does is stare at him

later that night piper, prue and leo are getting ready to watch the movie when phoebe comes down the stairs in yummy sushi pajamas, her hair in a pony tail, she looks like a little kid

leo: hey you

phoebe: hey, can i watch the movie with u?

Piper: sure, what about cole?

Phoebe: no, no cole

Prue: why?

Phoebe: i'm gonna get popcorn

(she stands and leaves for the kitchen)

piper: did u just see what i saw?

Prue: the pj's? 

Leo: they were nice pj's

Piper: u don't get it, when a women has problems with her romantic life, we put on certain clothes, for phoebe it's the yummy sushi pjs or her dreams pants, the one with the clouds Something happened

Prue: c'mon

They go into the kitchen and find phoebe making popcorn in the microwave

Prue: phoebs? What's up?

Phoebe: nothings up

piper Were is cole?

Phoebe: cole is leaving me

Piper: what? Why?

Phoebe: he's gonna get belthazor out of him

Prue: isn't that a good thing?

Phoebe: maybe, i don't know (they all exit the kitchen with a batch of popcorn), i don't really want to talk about it

They sit on the couch, phoebe in the middle of piper and prue, they both have their arms around their sister, phoebe leans her head on prue and cuddles next to her

Phoebe: he'll be back, he said he will, i believe him


End file.
